happy new year phinbella
by Phinbellagirl 15
Summary: just a little fic that says happy new year, know it's kinda late too publish but enjoy:D


it's new years eve and the gang is planing a big party for the city and isabella is hopping too get a kiss when the clock hits 12:am from phineas...

phineas pov

phineas: okay ferb are we ready for the party tonight?

ferb giving thumbs up

i wonder when isabella is coming i don't know why, but over the past days i has having stranges feeling around her. like when i see her coming in and says her catch phrase my cheeks just trun warm and when she touch me i feel butterflys flying around in my stomach, and i have talk too ferb even candace but they told me the same thing that i'm in love with isabella. but that is so wrong you can't fall in love whit your best friend it would just be weird if you did. or would it?

isabella: hi phineas watcha doin?

phineas: oh hi isabella w..we were j..just planing a big party for Danville. feeling my cheeks turn slight red

isabella: oh okay do you need help

phineas: hmm we need someone too tell everybody that we holding a party and I wondering if you would like too come with me? My ceeks turns out too be more red than my hair as I asked that?

Isabella: okay I would like too help you guys, and phineas I would love too go with you!

She ran up too me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek I swear that my face was the darkest color of red so was hers. The after she left I just past out, omg I love Isabella 3

isabellas pov

OMG he just ask if I wanted too go with him to the party, oh and I may have just kist him slight on the cheek and I think he likes me because when I walked away I heard a pow I think he may have past out * giggle* oh ya right I have to go too the TV station and send out the massage.

About 15 min later

wow that went fast and the best part is that every one in Danville is coming :D oh no i don't have any dress yet and it's 6:em and the party starts 8:em! Quick must find a dress,

After 30 min looking I finely found a dress that phineas May like its a half pink half black dress with a few sparkling stones on it. Now I just have too take a shower and do my

make up witch is a slight pink eyeshadow with a black eyeliner and mascara for my lips there is a slight pink lipgloss and done now I just have too wait for phineas witch would be about 15 min from now.

meanville phineas house

phineas pov

Okay I'm wearing a black suite with matching pants and a pink shirt, wonder how isabella looks in her dress? i bet she looks amasing and beautiful and everythibg with her is beautiful. starting too driff of too isabella land.

phineas: okay bro how do i look? do you think i matching with isabellas dress?

ferb: look good, don't worry phin you will match her perfect.

phineas: how do you know that?

ferb: just trust me phin, but you better get going or you will be late!

phineas: shit! okay see ya at the gym bye ferb. ( slam)

isabellas house

right on time :D 8 knocking on the door. i hear light footsteps and isabella opens the door and i just froze there she was the girl of my dreams in a beautiful half pink half black dress with a matching bow tied in a braid and some slight make up. she just looked so beautiful

phineas: wow, isabella you look amasing, my ceeks were bright red.

isabella: giggle thx phineas, her ceeks were slight pink

phineas: so shall we go isabella?

isabella: sure, bye mama

vivian: bye chica

at the party

isabellas pov

isabella: wow good job phineas you and ferb have really done a great job with the dance.

phineas: thx isa, wanna dance?

isabella: absolutley phineas

song: man i feel like a woman by shania twain.

I'm going out tonight - I'm feelin' alright  
>Gonna let it all hang out<br>Wanna make some noise  
>Really raise my voice<br>Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions - make no conditions  
>Get a little outta line<br>I ain't gonna act politically correct  
>I only wanna have a good time<br>The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative<br>To have a little fun and...

Chorus:  
>Oh, oh, oh totally crazy<br>Forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirt - short skirts<br>Oh, oh, oh really go wild - yeah  
>Doin' it in style<br>Oh, oh, oh get in the action - feel the attraction  
>Color my hair<br>Do what I dare  
>Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free<br>Yeah, to feel the way I feel  
>Man! I feel like a woman!<p>

The girls need a break  
>Tonight we're gonna take<br>The chance to get out on the town  
>We don't need romance<br>We only wanna dance  
>We're gonna let our hair hang down<p>

The best thing about being woman  
>Is the prerogative<br>To have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh totally crazy  
>Forget I'm a lady<br>Men's shirt - short skirts  
>Oh, oh, oh really go wild - yeah<br>Doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh get in the action - feel the attraction<br>Color my hair  
>Do what I dare<br>Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free  
>Yeah, to feel the way I feel<br>Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being woman  
>Is the prerogative<br>To have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh totally crazy  
>Forget I'm a lady<br>Men's shirt - short skirts  
>Oh, oh, oh really go wild - yeah<br>Doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh get in the action - feel the attraction<br>Color my hair  
>Do what I dare<br>Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free  
>Yeah, to feel the way I feel<br>Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
>Can you feel it<br>Come, come, come on baby  
>I feel like a woman<p>

as the song ended me and phineas went too the buffe he took pizza while i took sushi. we talked about everything

phineas: were did you buy that dress?

isabella: i didn't buy it i made it myself for about five weeks ago?

phineas: it's relly pretty, i mean you look pretty in it too. getting slight red

isabella: thx phineas, my ceeks were red like phineas hair

phineas: if any one wants too sing so can you just go too ferb pick a song and sing, isn't that cool?

isabella: hmm, so any one can sing?

phineas: of cours!

isabella: wait here i will sing a song, but phineas you have too listen okay?

phineas: okay?

okay now is my time too tell him my feelings in a song, i'm gonna sing my favorit every time we touch.

isabella: hi ferb is it okay if i sing a song for phineas?

ferb: sure witch one?

isabella: every time we touch

isabella: okay every one i'm gonna sing a song for a very speciall guy who is in here, he is the most wonderful guy ever and he is also my best friend. so this is for my crush phineas flynn

phineas: * gasp* his ceeks were the darkest shade of red ever

isabella: hit it ferb

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why<br>Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall.<p>

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<p>

phineas pov

everyone gave me applause and isabella walked down the stage and the party continued

isabella: so phineas what did you think?

phineas: you sang like an angel, how long have you had a crush isabella?

isabella: since the first time we meet.

phineas: wow why didn't you say anything?

isabella: *sight* well i didn't want too ruin our friendship and i was afraid that you wouldn't return my feelings!

phineas: you chould have give me some hints...

flashback

in the city of love

that dosn't sound like the phineas flynn i feel in this situation with

you had me at our grand children

oh phineas this is so romantic

end flash back

phineas: omg for 10 years you have give me hints and i haven't notice one of them, i must be the dumbes person in the world now when i think of it, it was so obvious. i'm sorry isabella all dose summers you were trying too get my attention and all dose times i didn't noticed you how hard i must have broken your heart every day for 10 years, you should hate me don't love me how did you stayed in love with me after all that?

isabella: well.. i don't know but when i was sad you always was there beside me even when i got sick you would always cheer me up. you were always my best friend and i couldn't let you go because you was my best friend and we had some moments alone just you and me so some how you would make it up for teh stuff you didn't noticed so that's what i like about you and your head i love the shape

phineas: ha ha i don't know why i have this head shape, but i'm sorry for being so blind isabella.

isabella: it's okay i forgive you phineas, oh shit it's almost 12:em come one

everybody started count down

10

9

8

isabella: but i have a question for you,

7

6

5

phineas: shout

4

3

2

isabella: do you love me

phineas: this may answer your question

1

i'm kissing her she was supriced first but then she joind in the kiss

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

phineas and isabella: WOW!

her cheeks were bright red so was mine

isabella: should i take that as a yes or no? giggle

phineas: ye you should take that as a yes

i kiss her again after the fierworks and that fast music a slow song came on

isabella: oh i love this song?

phineas: shall we dance?

isabella: yes

song Whitney Houston

If I should stay  
>I would only be in your way<br>So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you every step of the way<p>

And I will always love you  
>I will always love you<br>You, my darling you, mm

Bittersweet memories  
>That is all I'm taking with me<br>So goodbye, please don't cry  
>We both know I'm not what you, you need<p>

And I will always love you  
>I will always love you, you<p>

I hope life treats you kind  
>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of<br>And I wish to you joy and happiness  
>But above all this, I wish you love<p>

And I will always love you  
>I will always love you<br>I will always love you  
>I will always love you<br>I will always love you  
>I, I will always love you<br>Darling, I love you  
>I'll always, I'll always love you<p>

THE END

* * *

><p>Hope you guys love this story it's a very long one-shot the songs are my favorit.<p> 


End file.
